


Never Seen Anything Quite Like You

by itsbeanieboo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, High School Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbeanieboo/pseuds/itsbeanieboo
Summary: Suga and his high school sweetheart going though life together.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Never Seen Anything Quite Like You

The first time he saw her was when she transferred into his class in the second year of high school. He couldn't take his eyes off her, her hair tied up in a low ponytail and pulled it around resting on her left shoulder as she twirled the end around her finger, later discovering it was what she always did it when she was worried or nervous about something. And god did he find it cute. 

It didn't take him long to meet her as Kyoko had befriended her pretty quick and she quickly became one of the team as she was regularly come and watch them practice, becoming a joint manager with Kyoko. The first time he got the confidence to ask her out was to the school festival. He was so happy when she agreed to go with him. They were having a lovely time until the rest of the team found them and joined them. So the first date didn't exactly go as he planned. Suga didn't let him stop him, during the week once he found out that practice was cancelled on Saturday, he was already at your desk asking if you wanted to go out together for coffee and see where the day takes them. 

That was the first of many dates, it wasn't long till they were together. Noya and Tanaka were jealous of Suga, he had bagged himself a goddess, as they called her, but they still had Kyoko to dote on anyway even if she didn't give them the time of day. (Y/N) supported Suga in every way she could, from being at practices and aiding with the new first years. She was so proud of him when he made Vice-captain on the team, and when they got to national, she practically floored him with joy when they won against Shiratorizawa. 

She was by his side the whole time they were at national, not wanting to miss a single match, even if they did lose in the quarter-finals she was still so proud of them. After graduation, they ended up in the same university, while Suga studied to be a primary school teacher, (Y/N) choose (degree). They got an apartment together, enjoying coming home to each other, being able to snuggle up on the sofa, watching some junk on TV. His favourite days was when he would go back home, after a long hard day of lectures and it was one of her days off, she would be in one of his hoodies that was far too big for her, half hanging off her shoulder, as she danced to some around the kitchen baking some kind of goodie. She had gotten more comfortable over time with him, she had slowly gotten more comfortable with him, not wearing her make up around him. Suga didn't care if she did or didn't wear makeup or if she was a mess, or in those old faded jeans that she loved, they had paint stains on from the time she helped her grandparents decorate, to him she was the most beautiful girl in the world. 

When they graduated university, he got the confidence up to ask her father permission for your hand in marriage, her parents absolutely loved him, he was the kinda guy they always wanted for there daughter, but even so (F/N) couldn't help but tease Suga a little when he asked, but her father said yes he could marry his only daughter. 

He had everything planned, he had picked her favourite gemstone has for the ring with diamonds surrounding the gem. He took her away for the weekend to the beach and to a nice restaurant. While walking down the beach barefoot enjoying one another company, he finally got up the courage to ask. 

"(Y/N) the past six years together have been the greatest six years, I didn't think I could love a girl as much as I love you." Her hand flew to cover her mouth as she gasps as she watched him get down on one knee, opening the small box in his hand, (Y/N) saw the (gemstone) surrounded by diamonds set on a platinum ring, it was the ring she had always wanted, how did he know, the only people she had told was, Kyoko, Yachi and the other managers at the summer training camp back in their third year. 

"We have supported each other through thick and thin, we may have had our ups and downs, but we still got through them together, so I wish to ask you, will you continue to go through those ups and down's with me for the rest of our lives? Will you please become my wife?" 

She nodded, tears welling up in her eyes with the biggest grin on her face "Yes! Yes, I will happily marry you!" Slipping the ring on her finger, she launched herself at him tackling him into the soft sand below them, her lips meeting his in a passionate kiss. Pulling away they lead together on the sand, (Y/N) snuggled into the light grey-haired boy side, he was over the moon, he watched as his fiancee gazed at her ring in the moonlight. 

"How did you know that I loved (gemstone)" 

"Do you remember when you and the other managers were talking about what kinda ring you would love if you got engaged, Kyoko had recorded you describe yours and send it to me. I have kept that mind for the last five years." 

"Five years? I love you so much, Koshi, thank you. I am going to have thank Kyoko for this too." She giggled, that was the giggle he wanted to hear for the rest of his life, it was like music to his ears. 

"I love you to my angel." 

A year later they were married, it was a small affair, the old Karasuno team was there along with a few from Nekoma and Fukurodani, and of course both of their families. Of course, Daichi was the best man and (Y/N) had Yachi, and Kyoko has her bridesmaids, Kyoko as her maid of honour. 

Suga, was in tears when she walked down the aisle to him, in her beautiful white princess style dress with a v-shaped neckline, the bodice of her dress had a decorative layer of lace that ran down her arms, her light makeup and her hair in a mixture of intricate braids and curls that was pulled into a bun. He still couldn't believe that this beautiful women in front of him was about to become his wife. The ceremony was beautiful and sweet, the wedding breakfast was full of tears and laughter from speeches. When it came to the first dance everyone watched the pair as they gently dance around the floor, nothing special just being closed to one another and enjoying each others company, Suga had an arm wrapped around (Y/N) waist while hers was wrapped around her back and placed on his shoulder, their hands linked together as they dance to Better Together by Jack Johnson, their song. Soon everyone was dancing, it was a lovely evening party with everyone having fun and being merry, watching Tanaka and Kyoko together was beautiful, they had finally gotten together and had married early in the year. Noya had come back from his travels for both the weddings. 

The honeymoon was a surprise from their parents, they didn't know where they were going, but their parents convinced them to let them pay for it. The car drove them to the airport with their luggage in the boot, they had no clue what was pack, the best man and maid of honour had packed, knowing where their parents were sending them. It wasn't till they got to the airport and checked in that they discovered they were going to the Maldives. Once they finally arrived there villa was beautiful, right one the beach yet secluded enough to give all the privacy they needed. 

Two weeks later, after the very eventful and memorable honeymoon, they returned, moved into their new house and were back to work, Suga returning to his job as a primary school teacher. While (Y/N) enjoyed the daily dose of her (career). Two years into their marriage, they discovered that they were pregnant with their first child. Of course, they were over the moon having been trying for the last year and a half it was finally happening when they decided to stop trying and let it happen when it happens. 

Suga was over the moon and so excited, his wife had started maternity leave at seven months, and he loved sneaking into the house watching head do odd things around the house from cooking to just sat on the sofa reading a parenting book. He had tried to convince her to take it easy, but (Y/N) reminded him that was wasn't a fragile piece of glass and she would get easily bored if she just sat around watching tv or reading books. It was at that moment he was glad for the cordless vacuum so she didn't have to bend over to plug it in and it was much lighter than that old one they had. 

He smiled just having come home from work, he had opened the door quietly sneaking into the house so his wife wouldn't be aware of his presence, her pregnancy glow just made him love her so much more, there she was sat on the sofa, with her feet propped up out in front of her, noticing that her ankles had begun to swell again, he was happy to massage them for her. He watched as she was reading a children's book out loud to there little peanut, the nickname they gave the baby, neither wanted to know the gender looking forward to the surprise. The midwife had said talking to the baby was an excellent way to get the baby to know their parents' voice. 

"Why didn't you know, his eyes are orange, his tongue is black, and he has purple prickles over his back-" (Y/N) was rereading the Gruffalo. Having become a little obsessed with those books, Suga was pretty sure that (Y/N) didn't need the book any more, she must have to know the words off by heart by now, from the Gruffalo to room on the broom and Zog, even he knew the works off by heart, but his personal favourite was Each Peach Pear Plum and Polar Bolero. (You have no clue how long it took me to find and remember the name of this book) 

He watched her continue to read the book, not wanting to disturb until she was finished, he loved the fact that she gave voices to each of the characters each was different. 

"You love that story, don't you, my angel." Suga walked over, placing a gentle kiss on her lips, before cupping her swollen belly, "Did mummy read you the Gruffalo again? Did you enjoy it?" Receiving a kickback, they both couldn't help but laugh at either the enthusiasm or dislike to the story. 

When (Y/N) water broke, Suga was at work and (Y/N) was spending time with Kyoko, who had also recently found out she was two months pregnant, she was telling (Y/N) about how Tanaka had reacted. Which was highly entertaining, he was gobsmacked and then jumped around for joy as he usually did. 

As Kyoko drove (Y/N) to the hospital there was a call to Suga telling him what was happening and to meet them at the hospital, the school had been very understanding and let him leave the second he found out just beating the girls to the hospital. (Y/N) was placed on the hospital bed and rushed to the delivery room with Suga by her side. Kyoko waited in the waiting room contacting, both of Suga and (Y/N) parents first, then the Karasuno team. All of them, when I say all of them I mean, Daichi, Tanaka, Ennoshita, Yamaguchi, Asahi, Yachi, the to be grandparents, as well as their siblings. Were waiting outside in the waiting room by the room that (Y/N) was taken into. Kageyama, Tsukki and Hinata were travelling down together from Tokyo as they waited, and Noya was on the next flight back to Japan from Australia. 

One thing that (Y/N) would be eternally for is the fact that her mother had passed on her short labours to her, still being their first child it was eight hours, but she had heard of women go through twenty-four to forty-eight and more. 

Suga appeared at the door holding a little bundle wrapped in pink, and behind him, his wife was being pushed out in a wheelchair to be taken to her new room to rest, she was also holding a bundle but wrapped in blue. 

"Twins?!" Hinata squeaked, having made into the hospital with Kageyama an hour ago, the new parents nodded, with grins on their faces. 

"This little one was hidden behind her brother. That's why she never came up on the ultrasounds" All of them followed after the new parents towards the new room, the nurse saying that only family was allowed but was very taken back when (Y/N) and Suga said they were family. Once (Y/N) was settled into the new bed. The twins in the bassinets, they came to meet the latest additions to the family, they had named the baby boy Hiroaki and they baby girl Nishi, everyone was cooing over them, the twins were going to have eight uncles on top of the siblings that the new parents already had, what (Y/N) believe was how taken Tsukki was by Nishi, that girl was going to be spoilt by him. After twenty minutes, everyone left to let (Y/N) rest and said they would be back tomorrow. 

"Koshi, look at our beautiful babies." (Y/N) gushed as she watched the twins sleep from where she was laying on the bed. 

"You did so well my angel, I didn't know you had such strength." He winked at her grinning as he remembered the fact he was sure she nearly broke his hand, she had most definitely cut off the circulation in his hand with that grip. Suga leaned down, brushing her hair away from her forehead, placing a kiss there. 

"Thank you for giving me the greatest gift ever. Now you get some sleep I will stay here with you." Climbing into the bed next to (Y/N) that the nurse had brought in for him. 

Suga had been given leave from work, the twins being born not long before the summer holidays anyway so an extra month he was grateful for so he would be able to help his wife with the twins, but he had to promise to bring the children in for his colleagues to meet as well as his young students, as they have been so excited that their favourite teacher was having a baby. 

Suga has always been so in love with his wife. The look of her in the nursery holding the small bundle in her arms as she rocked Hiroaki back to sleep after his feed. He was in such awe of how beautiful the look of motherhood suited her, even with the slight bags that were being to forming under her eyes. Her hair was askew from the sleep she had been awoken from. He was quite impressed with how she slotted into motherhood, she was a natural. The twins were also so well behaved, they only cried when they needed feeding or to be changed, they slept most of the nights, but they did wake rather early. The look of motherhood on his wife was his favourite look he had seen on her. He had never seen anything quite like her tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought! Come and join the discord [The Beanbag](https://discord.gg/vDjEr77FnN), called The Beanbag and join my community and meet all sorts of amazing people!


End file.
